


Not Alone

by in_the_next_life



Series: The Sweethearts Collection [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_next_life/pseuds/in_the_next_life
Summary: Nobody had asked him out for the day.





	Not Alone

Approaching his apartment, Saix expected to spend the day alone as usual.

 

Despite the fact that it was Valentine’s Day, everyone was surely busy, and he knew that he was unworthy of any of their attention. At their get-togethers, he was always the one in the corner, keeping to himself in his typical fashion, simply watching the others interact. Even Vanitas was better at communicating than he was.

 

He wasn’t always… good. For the longest time, actually, he was quite the opposite. He’s made efforts now, attempts to reach out, and for the most part, it seemed well received. But regardless, he knew it was all for show. 

 

The climb up the stairs felt like an eternity with these thoughts on his mind, and he almost missed the box settled beside his front door once he reached it. On top of it was a single rose, and he carefully picked it up to examine it. It must not be for him.

 

The box itself was bare, had no name or address on it, and when he tried to shift it with his foot, he was surprised by the weight of it, considering how small of a box it was in comparison.

 

He wasn’t expecting a package, let alone a rose, but with nothing written on it, and being left outside his door specifically, it must be for him.

 

Bringing the box and the rose inside, he quietly shut the door, setting the box down on his chair. The rose got a vase to settle in, and he left that on the counter by the window, hoping at least some light will keep it alive for a while, although he still wasn’t sure why it was left for him in the first place.

 

Then he went about his day, working on papers and preparing for the next class. There was a break in there for dinner, the first meal he’d had all day, due to lack of time prior. Though he put up with his job, as opposed to necessarily enjoying it, he was thankful for the weekends off. It gave him time to actually properly take care of himself, and to have a moment of peace as well.

 

It was getting late, and the entire time he’d noted that his phone had yet to go off. Seemed like he was forgotten about again.

 

Of course, that wasn’t totally fair. If he had really wanted to, he would’ve reached out first, called somebody to at least have that time with them even if it was just over the phone. But he was busy all day.

 

And rationally, he knew the others were too, having already made plans in between their own jobs and classes.

 

Saix was about to take a rest in the living room, getting out of the cooped up feeling of his office, before his eyes wander onto the chair again, and the box along with it. He had completely forgotten about it, and set it down on the floor beside the chair.

 

But only for a moment.

 

His gaze continuously would drift down towards the box that now sat at his feet, before he’d look past the living room and into the kitchen where the rose was.

 

He got up to retrieve a knife, bringing the box with him and putting it on the small dining table in the kitchen. If nothing else, he’d just reseal it after putting everything back the way it was.

 

Carefully cutting at the tape that held the box closed, he set the knife down after, and just as carefully lifted the flaps to the box. 

 

The first thing he saw was a card, an ornate one that was clearly meant for one’s partner, and a brow raised in question. Had he taken somebody else’s gift? Nevermind the fact that he’s got multiple partners, he didn’t expect a card, nor a box.

 

Opening it, he was surprised by the multitude of colors written inside, all with different little notes and names underneath them. The most obvious was the bright red print, signed off by Axel, with a short  _ I love you _ written above.

 

“Oh,” he breathed out, and quietly examined the rest of the card. Some were written off as groups, given the limited amount of space on the card, but he found himself touched all the same.

 

Underneath the card, there was a knitted yellow heart, and a plush lion. Gifts from Strelitzia and Sora, no doubt. The lion shielded a small blue shell, from Kairi and Roxas, and below those were photographs taken by Xion from a day at the beach, all centered around him and his short interactions with the others.

 

There was a music box from Aqua, Invi, and Demyx, though he set that aside for now, planning to play the paper tune on it later, and an old book restored by Ira, with morning glories pressed within the front page, a gift from Ava.

 

Next, there was stacks of origami paper of various colors, though there were no names on it, and at the very bottom was a painting, drawn by Namine and colored in by Riku. The image was one of him, Axel, Roxas, and Xion, all perched upon a ledge, happy and smiling with sea-salt ice cream in hand.

 

All in all, it was very touching.

 

Unsure of how long he’d been standing there, taking in the gifts that he was given, his phone rang from his pocket. According to the time, he must’ve been out for at least half an hour just examining them. It was late at night, almost midnight at this point, and it was a single text from Axel.

 

The message consisted of  _ hope you liked the package, knew you were going to be busy today. love you, saix. _

 

He stared at his phone, blinking a few times before typing out his own reply.

 

_ I love you, too. _


End file.
